Death Note:Venganza Prólogo
by Riseg
Summary: El prólogo sobre una aventura alternativa a Death Note
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_Death Note:Venganza_ por Riseg

Desde que empezó a publicarse en España la serie ''Death Note'' de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba y

consecutivamente la serie de animación, he permanecido pendiente de cada tomo que saliese en las

tiendas, cada capitulo del manga colgado para descargar y aunque no a sido traducida al español

tambien he visto sendas peliculas(con subtitulos, claro).Aun así, siempre queda ese mal sabor de

boca de cuando se acaba una serie o saga de libros y ya no va a salir nada nuevo.Así que decidí

hacer una versión por mi cuenta y esta pagina web , creo, está llena de gente como yo, llena de

ideas para añadir a las aventuras y desventuras que acompañan siempre a la libreta de la muerte.Yo

como escritor me lo pasaré bien escribiendo esta historia y mi reto es que quien lo lea(espero que

alguien) se lo pase tambien fan de la serie me será imposible escribir algo que no se

haya inventado ya en el manga pero espero que puedan perdonarme.

* * *

Venganza és el subtitulo con el que introduzco esta obra.És un mensaje claro del tema de la

historia.Cuando Light Yagami encontró el cuaderno solo pudo pensar en usarlo para el bien de la

humanidad( y de su propio ego, claro).Pero, que pasaria si alguien decidiese usar el cuaderno para

su propio beneficio?.Alex Ribas parece un adolescente normal, pero debajo de esa fachada de chico

amable y estudiante aplicado se esconde una persona muy desdichada con su vida.Cuando

encuentra el cuaderno al principio lo rechaza pero reflexiona decide que ahora el controla su vida y

destruirá las que haga falta para cumplir su sueño.Vengarse de la persona que le quitó a su amada.Y

la muerte no será suficiente.


	2. Máscara

Nota del autor:Death Note és una obra de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba.Ésta obra se limita a fines de ocio.

Capítulo 1: Máscara

8:00 horas, 3 de febrero

Suena el despertador y Alex abre los ojos.Habia tenido un sueño profundo, sin sueños horribles o pesadillas que en cierta parte pertenecian a la realidad.Al levantarse siente pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, fruto seguramente de agujetas por el cansancio.Podría tomarse un dia de descanso para relajar sus musculos, pero descubrió que el cansancio extremo aumentaba su ánimo.Además hoy tiene que ir al instituto.

Fuera el tiempo era nublado y parecia que iba a llover de un momento a otro.Al lavarse empezó a mirarse en el espejo.Se miró fijamente a los ojos del otro lado como intentando ver más allá de ellos.Su expresión era seria, peró hizo un esfuerzo y empezó a hacer muecas probando diferentes expresiones:alegria, sorpresa, serenidad, ira...Pasaba de unas a otras como el actor que se prepara para un papel a interpretar.

Tenia todas las facultades de los seres humanos, pero en su interior habia desarrollado un sentimiento de apatía que nunca antes habia experimentado.Aunque no siempre habia sido asi.

Un dia más tendria que ser el chico estudioso y amable y no podia permitir que la gente supiera como pensaba en realidad.Acabó de lavarse, vestirse y ordenar su cuarto.Se dirigió a la cocina en silencio con la esperanza de poder desayunar solo y en silencio, pero sus padres ya estaban desayunando mientras veian las noticias de la mañana.Accidentes, política, maridos que matan a sus esposas, más política...Alex se preguntó como habia gente que podia dormir por las noches y si esa gente seria feliz con sus vidas.Se dejó de divagaciones y empezó a hacerse unas tostadas, ignorando la presencia de sus padres.

-Buenos dias-dijo su padre.

Alex podria haber contestado normalmente pero simplemente no le apeteció y se puso a comer.Su padre le lanzó una mirada de desaprovación, como si viese una cosa que lleva viendo mucho tiempo y le desagrada.Alex acabó de desayunar,y haciendo un esfuerzo murmuró un ''hasta luego'' y salió por la puerta de casa no sin antes oír hablar a su padre, posiblemente de el.La verdad és que no se parecía nada a sus padres:su padre era bajo,con el pelo blanco aún sin llegar a 50 años y llevaba gafas, además de tener algo de barriga.Su piel era curtida y se ponia roja facilmente con el sol.Su madre era rubia,más baja que su marido y solia llevar gafas para leer.Alex en cambio era alto, delgado, tenia el pelo negro y no llevaba gafas.

Empezó a dirigirse al instituto y pensó que tal vez debería haber cogido el paraguas.En realidad no le importaba,la lluvia le gustaba, pero no queria llegar al instituto empapado.Al faltar cuatro manzanas para llegar al instituto dislumbró la figura de Román, su amigo y compañero de clase,o por lo menos eso considera Román.Para Alex ese hombre era lo peor que existía en el mundo.Falso,traïdor,presuntuoso y estupido.No importaba como ni la situación, verle siempre le causaba asco.A veces se preguntaba como no le escupía en la cara nada más verle pero si una cosa habia aprendido en la vida era a ocultar sus emociones.

Román era el tipico presumido de manual, el era el centro de todo y su aspecto era su objeto de devoción.Llevaba chaqueta de marca con plumilla en la capucha, cosa que Alex siempre pensó que era de tías, pero que parecia ser una moda aceptada, pantalones vaqueros azules Levis, camiseta a rayas horizontales rojas i negras y deportivas Converse.

Se conocían desde hace muchos años y en ese tiempo siempre habían sido amigos pero todo cambió(para Alex)cuando ese malnacido cometió el error de ir demasiado lejos.

-Hola Román-''_hijodeputa ojalá te mueras''_, dijo Alex sonriendo aunque esto ultimo lo pensó para sus adentros.

Se dirigieron juntos al instituto, mientras Román hablaba sobre los lugares adonde se habia ido de fiesta ese fin de semana y de las chicas que le lanzaban miraditas y de como se emborrachó alguien...bla bla bla;paja para los oídos y Alex fingía que escuchaba peró su mente estaba en otra parte.Se imaginó dándole un puñetazo mientras hablaba,sacándole todos los dientes.Eso le causó a Alex una risa y Román pensó que algo que dijo fue la causa y se rió también.La risa duró poco y entraron en el instituto.Nada más entrar una chica se lanzó a los brazos de Román.  
-Hola cariño-dijo y le dio un beso en la boca.

Ante esta escena a Alex se le revolvió el estomago.Apretó los puños hasta el punto de clavársele las uñas en las palmas, pero resiste y no cambia la expresión de su rostro.Su interior parece a punto de estallar en una explosión de ira pero una vez más sonrie.  
-Hola Elena,que tal?-y pensó ''¿_que haces con ese maldito bastardo?_''

-Ah,Alex no te habia visto.Hola.

-Pues llevo aquí todo el rato, eh Román?-dijo sonriendo.

Fueron los tres para clase, Alex ligeramente adelantado para no ver escenas de arrumacos y besos pero inevitablemente tenia que verlas ya que Román y Elena se sentaban delante de el en clase.Al tomar asiento pensó que otro motivo por el que odiaba a Román era precisamente ese,que le habia robado su sitio que le pertenecia legítimamente, además de la chica que reclamó para si.Era un sentimiento irracional, no era su novia y no podia decidir con quien tenia que salir.

Alex se dedicó a mirarla un rato.Era preciosa.Llevaba el pelo largo y cortado muy recto de color entre castaño y rubio.Llevaba una blusa de color azul y tejanos ajustados,azules tambíen.Se imagino con ella paseando o cenando en algun sitio elegante o simplemente riendo con ella...

Tuvo que abandonar sus fantasías ya que la clase había empezado.Decidió que no iba a dejar que Román le asqueara el dia y se dedicó a tomar apuntes.

14:00 horas, 5 de febrero

Era ultima hora de clase y Alex estaba impaciente por irse a casa.Queria comer rápido e irse al gimnasio, hoy tocaba correr diez kilometros,hacer saltos y golpear un saco de boxeo que compró y colgó en su habitación,cosa que no gustó a su padre.Su rutina era simple:se levantaba, iba al instituto, volvia, comía , estudiaba un dia si y dos no y los dias que no iba al gimnasio y a la piscina a nadar.Se habia autoimpuesto esa rutina para no tener que pensar en cosas negativas.

La profesora de matemáticas repartió unos exámenes sobre sistemas i resolución de problemas y Alex se sorprendió al ver un 7,3 cuando a su criterio merecia un 9.Aun así era de la nota mas alta de la clase.Al acabar la clase fue a la mesa de la profesora,una señora ya mayor y le plantó el examen en la mesa.

-Perdóna Maite, pero no entiendo la nota que me has puesto-esto lo dijo calmado pero por dentro era ''_Puta asquerosa,por dos números mal me has quitado casi dos puntos''._

Mira Alex, eres un buen estudiante pero esta vez tengo que decirte que ultimamente has bajado tu rendimiento y eso se refleja en los exámenes.

-És una broma, verdad?-dijo con tono relajado, aun así su cara perdia la sonrisa-són errores absurdos, no puedes quitarme tanta nota.

-Comprendo que no estés de acuerdo pero es lo que hay-al ver la cara seria de Alex le dijo-no te preocupes, vas bien.Se constante y así podrás tener una buena nota al final del trimestre.

-''!_ME HAS QUITADO DOS PUNTOS Y ENCIMA ME DICES QUE ME ESFUERCE¡_''.''_Eres una puta asquerosa ojalá caigas por la escalera y te _mates''.De acuerdo Maite, gracias por tu tiempo.  
-Oye,me ayudas a llevar esto?-dijo la profesora señalando unos libros.  
-Si,claro-respondio recuperando el tono amable.

Fueron al departamento de Matemáticas y Alex dejó los libros encima de una mesa.Sonó un teléfono y la profesora contestó,de espaldas a Alex.Al mirar a su derecha vió un pen-drive de 4 gigas de memoria y un móvil.Los cogió disimuladamente y se fue con ellos como pago por la jugada.El móvil estaba apagado y parecia un modelo viejo asi que lo tiró en el contenedor más proximo y decidió que cuando llegara a casa veria si ese pen-drive tendria algo interesante.

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa cuando algo le sobresaltó.Habia un cuaderno blanco,sin anillas, en el suelo.Tuvo la impresión de que hace un segundo no estaba así que lo cogió.No era muy grueso y no habia nada escrito dentro.Las páginas tenian lineas asi que debia ser para tomar apuntes.Lo guardó y se dirigió a su casa donde antes de comer le pegó al sacó pensando en la profesora de matemáticas.


End file.
